Amulet of glory
The Amulet of glory is a dragonstone amulet enchanted by the Magic spell Lvl-5 Enchant. It is a very popular amulet in members-only worlds amongst players of all levels, as it provides good damage bonuses, has no requirements to wear, is much less expensive than the amulet of fury, and offers useful teleports. A trimmed version, the amulet of glory (t), may be obtained from hard Treasure Trails, but is no different than a normal amulet of glory aside from appearance. The amulet of glory can be obtained either through crafting and enchanting or dropped by dragon implings. 130px }} Transportation The Amulet of glory is useful when travelling in the Wilderness, as this amulet will work up to level 30 Wilderness, while most other means of teleportation will not work above level 20 Wilderness. Players can access the teleports by either rubbing it in their inventory and selecting their destination from the option box which appears, or they can right click it when equipped and select one of their destinations. This amulet has a maximum of 4 charges when charged in the heroes guild and 6 charges when charged at the fountain of rune. Teleports are available to the following four locations: *Edgeville, in front of the bank *Karamja, the Musa point banana plantation *Draynor Village market *Al Kharid Palace The teleport locations allow access to other transportation grids. From Edgeville, players may use the Canoe system to travel up and down River Lum, the Fairy ring system accessible to the east of Edgeville and using the underwall tunnel to the Grand Exchange (level 21 Agility required), access to the Spirit Tree network and the dwarven carts. Karamja teleport puts the player close to the Charter ships system. Draynor Village is close to Port Sarim for transportation for boats. However, using the Explorer's ring 3 is usually a much better choice. Al Kharid teleport is at Shantay Pass, allowing access to the Kharidian Desert, the magic carpet system and the Gnome glider to the north. Recharging After at least one charge has been used, an Amulet of glory can be recharged by using it on the Fountain of Heroes below the Heroes' Guild, which requires the completion of Heroes' Quest to access. Doing so will fully charge all the amulets in the player's inventory to 4 charges. Players who have level 89 in Magic can cast Recharge Dragonstone to charge all enchanted dragonstone jewellery, excluding the ring of wealth. Alternatively, players can charge enchanted dragonstone jewellery at the Fountain of Rune, which is located east of the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness. Charging dragonstone jewellery there will give 6 charges instead of the usual 4, excluding the ring of wealth, which can only have a maximum of 5 charges. When a player is charging amulets of glory at the Fountain of Rune, there is a 1 in 25,000 chance that an amulet of glory will transmute into an amulet of eternal glory, which provides unlimited teleports rather than the usual six. When this occurs, a message in the chatbox will appear, stating The power of the fountain is transferred into an amulet of eternal glory. It will now have unlimited charges. Other uses If the Amulet of glory has any charges, wearing it while Mining will increase the chances of finding gems. It will also significantly increase the speed of mining Gem rocks. At level 47 Construction, the amulet of glory can be mounted in a Player-owned house, within the Quest Hall. This will require an uncharged amulet of glory, and 3 teak planks. While mounted, this amulet can be used to provide unlimited teleports from one's house. It is possible to use boosts for this, such as the Crystal saw. Mounting the Amulet of glory does not require the completion of Heroes' Quest. Amulets of glory are very useful for Runecrafting through the Abyss, granting a fast way to return to Edgeville. They can also be used for Runecrafting Law runes by taking the boat to Entrana, then teleporting to Draynor Village to bank the runes. Category:Amulet Category:Equipment Category:Prayer items Category:Quest Hall Category:Dragonstone Category:Items needed for an emote clue